


Most Exalted One

by The_Gamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: The Empire, The Alliance, and the Kingdom. Everyone knows of these factions.At the Monastery a stranger shows up. His name is Byleth.Byleth is gender-fluid and is now a teacher at the school. It's not what Byleth wanted but Jerlat says it's for the best.While there Byleth makes friends, trains, and maybe finally recovers his memories.This story doesn't follow the game's background for Byleth.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth yawned as he woke up. He rubbed his head. 

"Hey, kiddo, are you awake?" He blinked as his father came into the room. 

Byleth sat up with a moan and the sheets fell off of him. He rubbed his head and ran fingers through his dark green hair which was a little below his shoulders. He turned his blue eyes on the man who had roused him. His father. They looked nothing alike. Byleth figured that he just took after his mother too much to even remotely resemble his father. 

"What's wrong?" Jeralt demanded rushing to his child's side. "Were you having that dream again?" 

"Yeah." Byleth nodded. "The armies clashing on a great battlefield, ten red glowing lights, a woman killing a demon. Then a young girl with green hair on a throne. It's been coming more often now. Almost every time that I close my eyes." 

Jeralt frowned this was the first time he'd heard about a woman killing a demon. 

"Can you describe this woman for me?" He asked as he gave his child clothes. 

So Byleth did as he pulled on his undergarments. He stood and pulled on a pair of black short shorts, with lacy fishnet leggings, black boots that came all the way up to his knee caps. A silver belt with a dagger in a blue sheath in it. As Byleth stood there talking to Jeralt his flat chest became that of female, he pulled on a shirt. It was tight and black, it showed most of her chest. The shirt hung down to the shorts but there was space where Byleth's belly button showed. Byleth put a white collar around her neck that had a jacket cloak attached to it from it hung a purple stone. On the silver belt, she fastened her sword sheath. On her arms were arm guards. All this was done without a care to the fact that her father was in the room with her. 

Jeralt frowned the woman Byleth described sounded exactly like Rhea. He knew that she was long-lived but he had never imagined that she was that old. Another good reason for keeping Byleth away from her. 

"Is it time to leave?" Byleth finally asked. 

"Have you experienced anything weird lately, Byleth?" Jeralt asked taking his child by the shoulders. "Any new powers or abilities? Anything?" 

"Well, there's a blue screen floating in front of me right now." Byleth pointed to it. Jeralt blinked at where she was pointing. "The young girl she said that it was power. A power that dwelled inside me since birth but was only just awakening. She said everyone with a crest has one." 

"That's right." Jeralt said, cursing a bit. He let Byleth go and called up his own screen. "I had hoped you did not have a crest. I suppose that that was too much to ask for." He sighed. "I'll teach you how to use it." 

Byleth nodded and got taught how to use the screen while he finished packing up all of his things. 

Byleth had been born a girl but had been able to change genders since he was about five years old. Well, he couldn't remember changing genders before that point he was sure he had. Byleth identified more with being a boy though so mostly stayed in boy form. No matter the form though he always dressed like this. By the time they were leaving the inn that they'd been staying in Byleth was a boy once more.

* * *

"Jeralt!" One of the mercenaries from their troop cried upon seeing them. "These students are requesting our aide." 

He showed three teenagers forward. Two boys and a girl. They looked to be in their late teens. Byleth looked them over and liked what he saw. Tall, dark, and handsome with an earring, tall, brooding, and blond, and a white-haired girl that didn't much catch his notice. He made sure the blond noticed him looking him over. He loved the blush that he got. 

"We're being pursued by a band of bandits." the blond said. "We were separated from our classmates and they followed us." 

"They want our heads." the black-haired boy explained. "Not to mention our gold." 

"It's true." the white-haired girl said. "We were hoping that you would lend us a hand." 

Jeralt sighed and looked at his child.

"Get ready, Byleth." 

"Yes." Byleth agreed. 

They were soon outside the village gates with the three teenagers. Sure enough, there were bandits about. Byleth pushed back his jacket/cloak and drew his sword. 

"We can help out." Tall, dark, and handsome said. "These weapons of ours aren't just for show." 

"I do not require help." Byleth informed. "I am the Ashen Demon and I can take them all down single-handedly if I so wish."

"Ashen Demon?" The white-haired girl said cocking her eyebrow. "I've heard of you. You are a famous mercenary." 

"Byleth, take at least one of them with you." Jeralt sighed. "If you wish to do this on your own that is fine."

* * *

Byleth led tall, dark, and handsome into battle. He said that his name was Claude and that he was in training to become an archer. Byleth didn't care much for Archers. They were annoying but he guessed that he could see the benefit of having one on his side. 

"You do as I tell you and go where I tell you." Byleth told him. "I'll keep you alive while I assess your abilities with my own eyes. " 

"I'll do anything you say." Claude said, winking. 

"Flirt on your own time." Byleth stated. He surveyed the area. "Our best bet with you being here is to lure them into the woods. We'll have the advantage in there." 

"Agreed." Claude nodded. "Command me, oh Ashen Demon."

* * *

"What was Claude thinking?" Edelgard asked with a frown. "This is not like him at all. He is normally a coward." 

"I would not call him a coward, Edelgard, he just wishes to avoid conflict." Dimitri replied. "But I agree this is not like him." 

"You kids don't have to worry." Jeralt found himself saying. "Byleth has been at this since he was big enough to pick up a sword. I've been training him as a Tactician. His amnesia hasn't dulled his abilities at all." 

"Amnesia?" Edelgard and Dimitri chorused in worry.

* * *

Claude panted as he crouched in the woods. He'd been told to climb the tree he was currently in. He cursed he could see the others from where he was, he could Byleth, the bandits, but what had him cursing was that he could see some Knights of Seiros watching from the hill that they had come running down to find this village. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Then put an arrow in his bow. Why had he volunteered to come and fight? The answer was hiding on the ground a few trees away. He'd noticed that Byleth was a man one moment and a woman the next. He thought Byleth was striking in both forms. He cursed his hormones but hey he was only 17 and teenagers had raging hormones.

He shook his head and refocused. His eyes scanned for the bandits. He signaled that two were coming straight at Byleth. He was shocked when Byleth nodded apparently he recognized the hand signs taught to them at the Academy. 

Byleth swang his sword and cut deep into the bandit. The man cried out. 

_You're doing well._

Byleth didn't flinch as the young girl he'd been dreaming about appeared next to him and spoke in his head. 

_Quickly finish him off then signal that it's your friends turn._ he wanted to say something as he spun to avoid the bandits attack then spun back and took the bandits head off. _If you wish to talk to me think._

_'There are no turns in battle.'_

_Yes, I know but there is now. It is all hard to explain as I do not really remember, Byleth. Like you, I seem to have forgotten quite a bit about myself. I know that my name is Sothis._

Byleth signaled to Claude as he blended back into the trees. 

Claude nodded and fired two arrows quickly into the bandit taking it down. He then waited for orders. So far Byleth had kept him alive and he was hoping that their luck would hold out. 

Byleth could see a grid layout in front of him and his movement range. He quickly moved the max movement. He cursed himself for not looking at Claude's range before he had moved. 

_You need to do better than that!_ Sothis scolded him. 

Luckily, Claude could still reach him. He signaled for Claude and told him where to move.

* * *

"How does he know the hand signs taught to us at the Academy?" Edelgard wondered. "Did he attend? Er...did she attend?" 

"Byleth did not attend classes at the Academy no." Jeralt stated. 

Jeralt was pleased to see that Byleth at least remembered something of his childhood at the monastery and his early training. He bet if asked Byleth about it though his child wouldn't know where he'd learned the signals or that he was even using them. Byleth often did things subconsciously and only remembered later. He watched his child closely and was glad to see that he could still remember is Tactical training.

* * *

Byleth could tell that Claude was wearing down he was obviously not used to this. His stamina was clearly low. 

"How many left?" 

"Just the leader and two of his flunkies." Claude reported from above him. "They are there."

Byleth nodded he could see their range but not them. The range was actually very low and confined but from what he could see the Leader was heading for the village and the others. 

"They are going after the others." Byleth cursed. "Move to that tree there. We're heading back." 

"Roger that." Claude reported. 

He ran from the branch he was on to another and then another with grace and ease until he was where Byleth wanted him. He watched as Byleth ran to the bottom of the same tree.

* * *

"Why are they coming back?" Edelgard frowned. 

"Because both of them see it." Jeralt stated and they both saw a small smile on his lips. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't see it." Dimitri replied with a frown. He was surveying the field. "No, I don't see anything." 

"Nor do I." 

"Then you both need more training." Jeralt spoke.

* * *

Byleth cursed as he rushed toward the girl the Leader was going after. He went to tackle her just as the axe came down. It was going to tear into his arm maybe his head. 

Time suddenly froze. He looked at Sothis who was beside him. Her hands were out. 

_'I have stopped time.'_ she informed him. _Are you trying to get us killed? When time restarts you will be killed! We both will! Now whatever should we do?'_

"Turn back the hands of time?" Byleth asked her. 

_'Oh yes!'_ Sothis said, happily clapping her hands together. She held her hands out again and a complicated magical circle appeared. _'Yes, it can be done but I can't turn it back too far. Now that you know what will happen you can prevent it. Get ready and don't tell anyone about this power.'_

Byleth was shocked when he was suddenly standing where he had been before he'd rushed to save Edelgard. He rushed towards her again. This time he used his sword to cut off the Leader's hand. 

The Leader and his two lackeys fled.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeralt rushed to his child just as Byleth became a boy again. 

"Byleth, are you okay?" He asked. 

"Yes, father." Byleth replied. "Nothing that I could not handle." 

Just then they were interrupted. 

"The Knights of Seiros have arrived!" A jolly voice boomed. 

Jeralt did not look pleased when he saw who it was. 

"Why did it have to be him?" Jeralt asked under his breath but Byleth heard him.

* * *

Byleth wasn't actually sure how it happened but he found himself walking back to Garreg Mach Monastery with the students, his father, and the Knights. Jeralt was talking to Alois. He himself chatted a little with the three students and learned their names. They were more than happy to fill him in on the Officers Academy and their Houses in it while they walked. They wanted to know more about Byleth but couldn't remember much. Only the last four years. 

When the Monastery finally came into view Byleth felt like he was coming home. He just knew he'd been here before. He knew something was waiting for him here. Something precious. Something that he needed to protect no matter what. He thought that it was rather huge and elaborate or had been at one time. 

When they passed through the gates he knew it was true he was home. He had lived here before. He could just feel it.

* * *

He was now being introduced to Rhea. She looked like the woman in his dream. He felt a deep connection with her. She smiled at him softly. Her eyes said that she was glad to see him. 

Byleth was listening to everyone talk when suddenly there was a cheer.

"BIG BROTHER IS BACK!"

Everyone turned to see a boy with light green hair and eyes that matched Rhea running toward them. He smashed into Byleth and clung to him. He was small a child. He looked up at Byleth with shinning eyes and beamed at him like he was the most important person in the world. 

Byleth was shocked but of course, didn't show it. He had a little brother? A brother who looked exactly like Rhea? Did that mean that Rhea was his mother?

"Robin," Rhea scolded softly but was smiling. 

"Big brother?" Byleth asked. 

The boy nodded rapidly. 

"You've been gone too long, big brother!" Robin stated, "But you're home now!" he looked to see Jeralt. "and you brought Daddy!" 

Jeralt let the child smash into him and messed up his hair. He was glad to see his youngest son. It had been a while but Byleth had needed him. 

"Hmm..." Byleth hummed. So this was what he had to protect more than anything. Yes, he was sure of it. Robin. His name was Robin. Why Robin?

"Are you hungry?" Robin asked bouncing hyperly. "It's almost time for my dinner! Please, say you'll eat with me! PLEASE!" 

"Robin...." Rhea started a little more urgently. 

"Okay." Byleth heard himself agree. 

Jeralt and Rhea shared a tense look. Neither of them could tell if this was good or not. 

"YAY!" Robin cheered taking Byleth's hand. "You're big brother because right now you are a boy. Mother told me that you can be a big sister too! Is that true?" 

"Yes," Byleth told the boy pulling him along. "I prefer people call me my name rather than refer to me as a gender though." 

"Okay, big....I mean Byleth!" Robin grinned. "I will try!" 

Byleth nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to what was obviously private living quarters. They were soon standing in quarters that had a sitting area, a dining area, a balcony, and four doors. It was tastefully decorated but it seemed that a lot of the things in the room held age to them. 

The table was laden with food and had exactly four chairs. 

Robin told them where to sit and they sat. They were soon eating as a family the four of them. This seemed to please Robin to no end. 

They chatted like a normal family as well.

* * *

Byleth frowned at what Rhea had just said. 

"I don't want to teach. Or rather I don't think I'd be a good teacher." 

"I'm sure that's not true." Rhea said. "Well, how about we start with a single class. Our Sword instructor ran off and we appear to be in need of a new one. I want you to teach the sword class." 

"That I can do." Byleth nodded. "I was told about the Officer's Academy on our way here..." he stared at the table. "I was wondering if I ever attended." 

"No, you didn't." Jeralt said, with a frown. He'd never thought to enroll Byleth in the Academy. He had taught Byleth everything. Had this been something Byleth had wanted? He wouldn't know because Byleth had amnesia now and couldn't tell him. "You were tutored by us." 

"I'm going to be tutored too!" Robin informed. "Even though the Academy is letting kids my age in right now."

"Why?" Byleth wondered. "I mean there is a school literally next door why waste time with tutors?" 

Rhea and Jeralt had no answer. 

When dinner was over Robin took great delight in pointing Byleth to his room and peeking inside. He informed Jeralt and Byleth that he wasn't allowed in Byleth's room.

* * *

Byleth looked around the room. On the nightstand, he found red glasses. Did he wear glasses? There were bookcases lining the walls. The bed was against the big window and showed an amazing view of below. The bed was big. There was a comfortable looking chair near a fireplace.

On the mantle, there were pictures of him, Jeralt, and Rhea doing various things. There were a few of Byleth holding a baby in his arms and just staring at it. Then a few with the baby at a year old helping it walk and what looked like one of him getting scolded. This one had him holding a toy sword and helping the baby hold it as well. Obviously, he was training the kid. Rhea was scolding him but had a small smile on her face and Jeralt was laughing. The baby had the same hair and eyes as Robin so that's who it had to be. He wondered who was taking the pictures. 

He found two hidden doors in his room. One was a rather large closet and the other was a bathroom. He found some sleeping clothes then made use of the bathroom. When he was done he found a book to read. He put his glasses on and sat on his bed near the window. He began reading. He read until he fell asleep.

* * *

When Byleth woke the next morning it was to see Rhea smiling down at her. 

"Jeralt said you were hard to wake up." Rhea chuckled. "Come classes will start soon. You need to get ready for your first day." Byleth got up. "Your uniform is on the sink. Jeralt is getting your weapons ready. Hurry up, my dear, and don't go back to sleep. " 

Byleth nodded and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom to see and uniform right where Rhea had told her it would be. She put it on. 

The skirt was short and black. She had been provided with black shorts that peeked out from under it, the white and long-sleeved, over it she wore the school blazer. It was long-sleeved and black with silver fastenings up the front. The silver went into a unique design around the neck and shoulders, there were silver bracers around her wrists and forearms, black gloves, white socks, and black shoes. She still wore her silver neckpiece with her gem on it around her neck. There was a black headband there as well she put it on.

She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to put on her glasses. She did so then nodded. 

She went to breakfast. Jeralt gave her a silver belt with her sword on it. She put it on and was dressed for the day. 

"Byleth!" 

She looked down as Robin smashed into her. He was wearing a boys version of what she was wearing. 

"I get to go to the Academy!" he informed her as he beamed brightly. "I'm so happy! It's all thanks to you, Big...Byleth!" 

Byleth was shocked by this news but showed nothing as they all sat down to breakfast.

* * *

Byleth had been informed that the Academy had opened it's doors so that parents Nobles and Commoners alike could come see how they had improved the Academy. So parents would be sitting in on classes. She'd also been informed that all the houses had classes together now. 

She was now being stared at as she entered the classroom of the class she was joining. 

"Ah, you must be Jeralt's...er...child." The woman teaching said with a frown. "Come up front and introduce yourself." 

Byleth walked to the front of the classroom and faced everyone. 

"I am Byleth Eisner." Byleth told them. "I'm the child of Jeralt." 

Then she just stood there. 

Jeralt smirked a bit from where he was standing near the door with his arms crossed. 

Byleth pointed to the board. 

"You would die if tried this." 

"Excuse me!" the teacher demanded. "I am the tactics teacher here at Garreg Mach this is a winning strategy." 

"No it's not." Byleth said. He picked up some chalk and began showing the flaws in the strategy. "You have all these Pegasus Knights and such over here. But there are Ballistas right here they are clearly wiped out." 

Bit by bit Byleth tore down what the teacher had planned to teach them that day and all the students were taking notes as quickly as they could. As far as they were concerned being lectured by Byleth their new classmate was better than anything the teacher had taught them. They all wondered if Byleth would allow them to ask questions. They soon found out. Byleth called on Lindardt. 

"Can you explain how the calvary got taken down so easy? I'm afraid I don't see it." 

So Byleth went into more detail. 

Someone sent for Lady Rhea who arrived not even five minutes later looking a little winded. She sighed by what she saw. The teacher was fuming and Byleth was teaching while answering questions. 

"I don't see a problem." Rhea said smiling fondly at Byleth. "you let Byleth continue the lecture." 

Everyone nodded and the kids were thrilled. 

Jeralt had a smug smirk on his face the entire time.


End file.
